


What had we become

by tessia



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Miles daughter, Revolution, Sebsastian son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessia/pseuds/tessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may not know or care but the reason why I joined is because they took our second child from me. Our son." When Nora answered why she joined the rebels Miles' brain stopped and heart started to beat franticlly. Now they were on their trip for his last officer who happens to be in charge of Lori Matheson (15). NC/MM, CM/JN, OC/SM, OC/OC...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

Epilogue  
"Father? What's going on?" I asked sleepily.  
"Conny's taking you on a survival trip. As we planed for a while." There was a hint of uncertainty in father's voice. Something totally out of character for him.  
"And where is mom?" I asked. There was no way for mom to let me leave as this. No goodbye.  
"Mama loves you sweaty. She will join you at the end destination."  
There was a hint of a tone he used to lye to his friend Bass. I knew it! "Why are you abandoning me?! What bad had I done?!" I couldn't help it.  
"Shh, love. They'll definitely join us both. They just have to do something. Uncle Bass become evil. They wont to make him good again. But for that you have to be safe so that they can do it without varying about you all the time." Aunt Conny sad.  
But why even she? She loved uncle Bass. They had Chris. So why was she leaving both of her boys? That was how Conny called them. "So you and mom will eventually come for me?"  
"Definitively sweet-heart." Father reassured me. This time it was just uncarteinity but not lying.  
But it took years till I finally saw them again. I was just outside the guarded perimeter of the village near the border of Georgia when I spotted them. They didn't see me. Both used to teach me when we were in Philly and than Conny took over. She wasn't the best scout in the Militia back then just for nothing.  
At first I didn't recognize the voices. I heard two. Female and male. "You may not know or care but the reason why I joined is because they took our second child from us, Miles. Our son." It took me double the usual amount of time to proceed. First thought was, that this woman has a big reason to hate Militia. Than I finally saw them. The recognition was immediate.  
I moved out from behind the bushes. "Hold it right there!" Old Gatling pointed at my father's chest. I had a balaclava over my face. Standard equipment.  
Mom reacted imidietly. Her beret pointing at me. Father a bit later. He was still proceeding what she just told him. I pushed the idea that uncle Bass took another person from me to the back of my mind. It can wait till later.  
"Jeez. They even use kids as soldiers hear. When did we cross the borders of Georgia?" Father asked. It actually took them some time to pacify me witch surprised them. I saw it on their expressions. I made mi best to visibly go for catch not a kill so they did the same.  
I started laughing. Mom took my balaclava off. I grinned. "Lorraine?" I could see the shock written all over both of their faces.  
"Earth to mom and dad. Who else in my age can hold off Miles and Nora Matheson for five minutes straight before they restrain him?" Yeah, I was cocky and what? I hadn't see them in four years.  
Mom didn't waste even a second and hugged me and father copied her action. "We are so sorry it took this long." Father sad. Family was all for him. As it seemed they weren't together all of that time I spend with aunt.  
"Well you could have send a letter. Aunty told me everything last year." There was a lot of sarcasm. It's my second name and I won't pretend to be happy about our long parting. Oh, how I missed them. Finally my family was back. I still missed Chris and uncle Bass. After all they were the ones who were pissed on him so much to go throe those langhts to get on him. Not me. Them and Aunty.  
"Can you take us to Conny?" Mom asked. I could tell how hard it was for her. She missed me immensely but something must have gone terribly wrong for them to come.  
I nodded. "Fallow me." I strolled back to Moonspring. It won't take a long.  
"You look beautiful." I heard father. Yeah, I was told so. I resembled mom a lot. Bit pailer then her and my hair had the Matheson's curls to it as Conny likes to say and I got father's eyes.  
"I'm just mom's image." I grinned.  
"Any boy?" Boys. Mom's question would be considered wired fifteen years ago and even now in other than the border-village. But life was hard and adulthood came sooner hear.  
"No wearies. I'm off limits. Aunty made sure of it." I turned my eyes up. As if there was anyone who would like a tomboy such as me.  
We slowly made it to the village in a hour and a half. We could see the walls and fields. This village wasn't like the inlands. We were a border village within the no-one's-zone. Outlaws. I took out a green handkerchief and waved in in a signal pattern. No danger. Back from patrol. Bringing friends. There had to be something in it that both my parents recognized. "Good to see that Conny hadn't lost her touch." Father commented and I gave him a smile.  
"Come. Aunty will wonna see you." I sad. We crossed the fields in fifteen minutes and Jack let us in. We so a pigeon fling from the gate to the center of the village.  
"Who do you have there?" Jack gave me a wink. There was no way he'd mistaken mom for someone else than my mom. I was her little copy.  
"Can't you guess?" I asked and began to walk faster threw the walls. There were two outer walls. Each had a gate on the other side than the other. There were obstacles for people who didn't know the place. "Fallow right after me. Go in my exact steps." I sad as I jumped over a part of nice grass. Aunty once told me that she had an inspiration in old Japanese castles. We crossed in silence by some other guards till we reached the second gate. Behind it ware more fields and animal farms. In the center stood the village circled by two more walls. The same pattern used as with the outer walls. In the center of the village were placed our houses, water-well and storages. On the fields as well as in the center were mostly civilians. It was a nice day and the outposts didn't give a message about intruders. Most of our "military" was sleeping at the time. They work mostly during the night-time.  
We made it to the central house of the village. I saw Aunty as she exited the house. The message from the front gate flow in few minutes ago. "Look what I got." I sad proudly.  
"Miles! Nora!" Aunty ran right to us. She was the head of the Moonspring. The guardian angel. That's what the villagers called her.  
Mom hugged Aunty while father looked around. Than they exchanged. I saw them visibly relax. There behind the gates you had to be on alert nonstop. After some first welcoming we went in the house. We kept it well. My room was on the second floor next to aunt's room and her working-place but now Aunty decided that the the living-room will suit our needs better.  
We set down. There was already some refreshment on the conference-table. "So what happened? I heard that you are collecting your men again Miles." Straight to the point.  
"Bass went after Benn and his children." I could already hear the grief in his voice. Someone was probably death. I had newer seen uncle Ben and my cousins. I just had a little glimpse of aunt Rachel in Philly. I closed my eyes for a sec. "It seems he was right. They can turn the power on again. He found Ben and kids in a small village on the opposite side of the republic. There was a gun-fight. Ben was killed and Danny taken to Philly. Rachel's still alive. Bass wanted something to gain power over her. He had chosen Danny. Than Charlotte and two other companions went to Chicago to get me to help free Danny. I needed some help so we went for Nora. When we finally made it to the train-station they escaped us. So we had to go to rescue him in Philly. It was a hard one but we managed. Some close calls and we found Rachel as well. Bas got his hands on a power-amplifier. He treated Rachel with Danny's life to create it so he had two choppers out in the sky. He went after rebel bases. We got to the main one and helped them out. Than Danny was shut as he shut down the choppers and I decided we have to end this once and for all."  
As he ended the story I knew I was crying. I lost a chance to ever meet my uncle and cousin. Both died at the hand of a family friend. Aunty placed a hand on my shoulder. I saw anger on all the faces in the room. "Pleas get teams Alpha and Gama ready and send Pitt in." I stood up and ran for the people she wonted. They probably discussed more details about what happened.  
I quickly made my way to the houses of people I was to collect. First was Thomas Moor, the heavy-armed of the Gama. Than their scout Marry Summers and their shutter Clark Summers. Next came my team. Robert Thole, the heavy-armed of Alpha and Lee Chang, our shutter. I just cough both practicing. We made it to the House. I decided that it will be best for Aunty to tell them what was happening.  
When we entered I saw father counting heads and he became suspicious. "Where is the sixth one Lori?"  
"That would be me." I sad. I knew there'd be protests.  
"No way Conny. We send her hear so that she is as fare away from Bass as possible. I won't let her waltz in Philly calling come and get me!" Oh, how melodramatic father can be.  
"Sorry for disturbing sir but she is the most capable soldier in this village right beside Mrs. Monreoe." Lee just dug a grave for Aunty.  
"I won't wait hear this time. You left me hear for too long. I need to be with the to of you and you'll need all the hands you can get." No discussions today. I wasn't eleven anymore.  
"Miles." Mom put a hand on father's shoulder. "She is older now and it's better to learn in the middle of preparations that she left after us."  
It seemed mom got my personality correctly. I nodded at her. It took a next half an hour to get father to agree. Aunty send the teams to prepare and I've spend the afternoon with my parents.  
Next morning Alfa, Gama, Aunty and my parents; we all left the Moonspring. It was a long walk to where the others waited for my parents. Some sixteen hours but we decided to make it in one day. We luckily hadn't any ran in with Militia and I was happy to say I finally got a chance to see aunt Rachel and cousin Charley. I found my self a bit jealous over her. It seemed that she and father had a close relationship. That much I got from of the way he spoke highly of her. We finally reached the base and marched in the entrance where some people awaited us.  
"Now listen hear. Find yourself some place to rest. The meeting is in an hour and a half." Aunty sent us off.  
I looked at some woman around father's age. She had curly blond hair and blue eyes. "Where can I take a nap ma'am?"  
"The third room on a left. You look so much as Nora. Are you related?" The woman asked. I could see she had a thought life.  
"She's my mom." Than I remembered. This was aunt Rachel. I saw her just briefly. "You are aunt Rachel. Aren't you? I heard about uncle Ban and cousin Danny. I am sorry."  
Aunt was sucked there for a moment and than she turned to father. "Miles! Is she..."  
"Charley come hear. We have someone to introduce to you." Father came to stand by me and mom as well. Charley quickly joined us. "This is Lorraine. Our daughter. Lori, this is your aunt Rachel and her daughter Charley."  
"Hi there. Just call me Lori. Everyone does." I gave both somehow uneasy smile.  
Rachel took me in a hug and quickly released me. "You two have a daughter?" Charley asked my parents.  
Aunty looked me up and down. "Aren't you the child that used to play with little Chris?"  
"Yes, she is." Aunty Conny came over to us. I saw Rachel tensed.  
"Don't wary Rachel. Conny was with us back than when we went after Bass." Mom lei a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder.  
"But hi is your husband." Rachel sad huskily.  
"And his Miles' best friend since childhood. People change Rachel. And he changed to the wast. I am just sorry I couldn't take Chris with me. I miss my boy. I miss even Bass. But I heard what he have done this time. Someone has to stop him." I knew it must have hurt my aunt. She once loved uncle Bass.  
There were foot-steps and another boy or young man joined us. It took me few seconds to place him. Captain Nevile's son Jason. Father tensed and turned to Jason. "Hey! What's Nipples doing hear?"  
"It's O.K. He was the one who told as that the choppers were coming. He deserted Militia just to warn us." Charley sad shutting.  
"Well hi JJ. Long time nod seen. We've played together sometimes with Chris." I gave him a small nod. I remembered him well. His father tried to shape him into a perfect soldier but the boy was to caring for others to become second Captain Nevile or Mr. Strausser. "How is Chris?"  
As it seemed I touched the topic no one wonted to touch. "Well... Hi was fine when I left. Captain of the Militia, single and the heir to the Republic." It was evident how sour thous words were for Jason.  
"He created his second self out of my boy?" Anger was evident in Aunty's voice.  
"We'll bring him back Aunty. I promise." I sad softly. I knew besides Aunty mom heard it. Aunty relaxed slightly.  
"We should get some rest now. The meeting will be soon." Mom braked the discussion so we could have some rest. I appreciated it and left for the room Rachel send pointed out before.  
Next day was the day the second mission to assassinate uncle Bass started. We woke up early and soon were on the road. We; Alfa and Gama alongside of Charley and Jason; looked somehow out of place in the companion of father's officers. It went well till the forest near an old mill.  
There were some shouts. Father stopped us all and sent Marry ahead to see what's all that shouting about. She came back in a minute. By then it was evident there were some real troubles. We heard someone scream.  
"There's a militia regiment and some farmers. They wonted to live hear. It seems that Militia doesn't like it.: Marry reported in.  
"We'll go back for a bit and than cross the bridge and fallow the other side of the river." Father decided.  
"We can blow up the bridge after we cross." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my mom to blow something up.  
In the end she did it and than thinks started to get messy. We ware separated. The plan was to meet at Jacksonville. The problem was the number of the Militia in this area. It seemed they knew we were coming.  
That left me just with Rob and Lee. No problem there. We were used to it. Finally we decided to use the river. Bad idea really. We saw an old boat so we grabbed it and set out on a river. It was that or those twelve militia soldiers approaching. We were in a deep shit.  
They shut at us but. Rob got hit in his shoulder but we couldn't stop. We had to proceed on the small bot. Now we were out of their range but if they had horses nearby... We crossed the river a mile down the flow on the side where was the mill. Now there wasn't the time for first aid.  
"Hold on Rob." I sad as we got to the shore. Lee helped Rob out of the boat and I pushed it off the shore. It went down the river. I took some branches and as we left the shore made sure no one will find any traces. Than we made our way as far form the river as possible. Anyone could expect us to go up or down the river-bank but we didn't. After two hour we changed direction and in an half an our we decided that it was finally time for the first aid. Lee took watch and I took care of Rob's shoulder. It took twenty minutes witch was too much.  
"We have to hurry." I sad as We joined Lee. He nodded and pointed a finger to our left. We slithered in the shown direction and hide by the bushes right outside a Militia camp. "There are some horses. Can you ride?" I asked Rob and he nodded. Lee went to the right side to create some distraction, Rob waited and I proceeded in the direction of the improvised stables.  
There were shouts on the other side of the camp. I quickly ran the last ten meters in the direction of the stables and started to untie the horses. It seemed no one saw me. Everyone ran to the other side. As I had tree horses I let the other horses flee and made my way back to Rob. We just got on the horses when Lee came running back. We didn't wait and made them run. It weren't even twenty meters when the first soldier shut. I was the unlucky one this time. His bullet went right threw my horses' leg and the poor animal felt to the ground. I felt right of it and on a nearby rock hitting my head hard. Everything went black. Last think I heard was Rob shouting for me and some more gun-shut.  
AN R+R. I don't own Revolution. I own all the characters you don't recognise.


	2. Chapter one

I woke up on the grass in a tent. My wrists and ankles hurt a bit. I could feel some metal on them. The tent served as a supply store and a cell by what I could see. I tried to remember what happened before and realized that the horse under me was shut and I felt down from it. What about the others? And better... What now? I have to escape. I ran some scenario threw my head but non was suitable. I have to wait and see who comes. There was still a big possibility that who ever comes will recognize me. Than I am dead.  
I knew they searched me but I had to try. I reached in my panties. There should have been a hairpin. It was there. I quickly removed it and started to work on the cuffs. There was a click and my left wrist was freed. I focused on the right one but I stopped as I heard someone coming. The hairpin went back to its place and so did the cuffs.  
"You should have told me right away that you cached one of them." A young male sad angrily.  
Other one answered. "I'm sorry sir. But the others were supposed to be old. Only that Matheson girl should be young and this one clearly isn't her. She's not blond. But she is dangerous." That one he got right.  
They entered the tent so I pretended I was still knocked out. "She should be up by now. Send doctor in. I wont to question her."  
"Yes captain." Well, hell! His voice was too young for a captain. On the other hand that meant he won't recognize me. I was lucky. Also the dirt on my face should help me go unnoticed. If they found out who I am they'd double the guards.  
Sad captain made his way to me and took my wrist. He counted to ten and sighted. "Don't pretend anymore. You are awake." His tone was harsh.  
"I am sorry. Me and my friends just got caught in the fight your men had with the Mathesons just up the river. We only wonted to get out of the fight we had nothing to do with." I tried to sound just as innocently as I could.  
"Yes, that can be." He sad and make a step closer to me than necessary. "But I don't buy it."  
Damn! I saw him in the face now and I recognized him. Chris! All alarms in my mind went on.  
"What happened to my friends?" I piped. I had to use another approach. He mustn't recognize me"  
"Funny think you asked. The chines was shut and the other guy is in the interrogation tent." If it was funny he sad it with less that no humor.  
"I can help you to get Charlotte." I new it was risky but better than nothing. If he just walked out right now I could free myself and flee. He'd be getting no one.  
"Well. Lets hear your plan to get her. Whit Miles and the others around her that is so easy that a random passerby will know the easiest quick and unstoppable way." He was right and I knew it.  
"Take me to the river and you'll see." I sad. Maybe if he thought I was some naive little girl he'd believe that I was really just passing by.  
"And you'd try to escape. I don't think so." He stood up and walked out on me. Well serves him right.  
As he left me I undone my shackles and cuffs and was just about to leave when the doctor came in so I acted as if I fell asleep. He came to me and with a wet handkerchief cleaned my face. Than I jumped him. "She's trying to escape!" I quickly grabbed him in a head-lock. The guards already stepped in.  
"Move and he's dead." I barked out. "Now drop your weapons and do five steps back." I made it out of the tent with them ten steps in front of me and the doctor still in the lock.  
"Shoot her! Don't mind the doctor." I heard some lieutenant shout. Damn!  
"I wont her alive!" I instantly knew who's command was that one even if I didn't seen him approaching. He saw me. He knew. There was just one shut that ran threw my shoulder and I had to let go of the doctor. He didn't wait and made sour to get as far as possible. So I tried to run. The shoulder hurt but I had my legs. I heard someone running after me. And he grabbed me by the bleeding shoulder. It hurt as hell. I had to stop. The pain was too strong. He grabbed my arms and forced me to the dirt. Now that his hand was no longer on my wound I tried to fight him off but he set upon me. "Bring the cuffs and shekels. Chris barked. He didn't let go till he personally tied me up.  
"Get of me Christopher!" I shouted at him. I could hear the unbelieving comments from his soldiers. Usually no one spoke to him as that and in front of his men. For them I was a fool.  
He jerked me up from the ground. He was pouting a bit. "I'll send you a doctor. That is, if he is willing to treat you, Lorraine." He sad angrily,  
I turned my head to him as we made our way half-way to the tent. "Fuck you!" I knew I have overdone it but I couldn't help it.  
He jerked me to face him and his hand went over to my panties and he took out my hairpin. "I'll be taking this."  
I used my head and with all the force I could have used I smashed my forehead in his as he automatically broth his hand to his forehead I jumped on his back and tried to strangle him with the cuffs. Some of his men jumped in to help him get me off him and after few seconds they succeeded. He was coughing by then. They quickly took me to the tent and made sour someone would be witching even inside. He even made sour it would be a woman.  
I waited for an half an hour till the doctor finally arrived. He wasn't happy to help me but orders were orders and we didn't talk to each other. After he left Chris joined me. He looked calmer now. "Damn it Lori. Why did you join them? I get that Miles and Nora are your parents but they tried to kill father and destroy what they created together." He was upset.  
"They say that uncle Bass already destroyed it. Even your mom says that!" I tried to sound indifferent. "I don't really know what all of them have done in the last four years and I only know what we were doing with your mom. We were out of Republic. I joined just to have my parents back." Well so much for no emotions. Now I was shouting.  
"So you were with mom? You know, I didn't saw my mom for the last four years. But I can't let you go or it distract me now. Neither will I let someone kill you. You are more valuer alive." He walked over to me.  
"So you can exchange me for dad? No way Chris! I'd rather die!" I shouted at him. By this time he sent the female soldier out of the tent. Ewen so there would be people who can hear us.  
"I'm sorry Lori. It's as it is." He coped my cheek.  
"Don't touch me!" There were times when I had a huge crash on him but right now my family was at the stack. I bit him.  
He jerked his hand back. "I wish there was another way." He sighted.  
"JJ sad you become second Bass but it doesn't seem so." I sad softly. He was now resembling whom I remembered him to be.  
"JJ? When have you seen him? He died a couple of weeks ago." He was sad about that.  
"No, he is O.K." Well, maybe I shouldn't say that to him but I newer liked to see him sad. Or lye to him. I was felling back to being the person from before last four years.  
"Is he? Than major Nevile will have to explain his actions." He sad without any emotion.  
That wasn't good but still I was in a deeper shit right now than to think about wellbeing of JJ's dad. I never liked the man. "Can you untie me? It hurts." I tried to catch him off-guard.  
"Sorry love. You just shown all of thous lazy-asses out there why you are so dangerous. I won't allow any male in hear except from myself." He tracked my cheek with his fingers.  
This time I didn't protest. It'd be fore nothing. "Pleas let me go. I don't wont father and uncle Bass fighting. I just wont to be beck in Philly like in the old days." I sad softly. Well if you think you are so much more immune to me then your male soldiers just watch. I let few tears run down my cheeks. "And I don't wont father with whole regiment come hear and destroy this camp. They won't have mercy. You know how overprotective he can be."  
He came closer to me. "You know you turned out to be a real beauty." He leaned in and kissed me.  
That was my signal to try and take his knife. In that part I succeeded but just in that. I quickly hid the thing. Ewen the woman soldier will eventually have to go to bed. But he would have known if I stopped in the moment to act my part. I gave him his kiss back.  
"Can we at least have a normal food an some clean clothes? I promise I won't try anything on you." I gave him a small smile. I never broke a promise I gave him so he should understand.  
He nodded and ordered for a hot bath and some clothes. The woman soldier replaced him while I cleaned myself. After that we went to his tent. The food was good and we did some small-talk about Aunty Conny and our lives in the past four years.  
After the food I newer got this far with anyone else before. At least I knew him and had a crush on him since I was six. We made it to his bad while kissing ant than all the way to the finish. I newer felt anything so nice. He was gentle and careful. I told him it'd be my first time and he took care of me. Than he left me to sleep there for the night and when he gently woke me up the next morning we went to the wagon.  
So all for nothing. The knife lay in the cell. He made his way to me as I set on the wagon and pointedly placed his knife where it belonged. "It seems I lost it yesterday."  
Bastard! He was one step ahead of me all the time. I made a grimace.  
"We will go two miles down the road and than we take the train." He told me.  
My hart sunk. He was taking me to Philly. If there wasn't a miracle or an ambush before we got on the train than I was doomed. My cuffs were again on their place and so were the shekels. I gave him the sad puppy-dog eyes. "Pleas don't."  
"I'm sorry Lori." He sighted. His soldiers were hanging on each word we exchanged and watching us as hawks so I chose to end the conversation. We were silent for the whole ride to the train-station till we boarded the train.  
Chris made sure to have me on his eyes all the time. It meant I couldn't escape on my own but also that non of his soldiers got any funny ideas how to spent the time on the train. I decided to take a short nap. I was in no mood for talking to him. He tricked me. There were no one beside him who could do it. His head still hurt from the fight we had while I tried to escape.  
I was woke by an explosion somewhere ahead of us and the train started slowing down. "Get up. We have to get of the train." He sad to me dangerously. I knew he had to do his job. And hear I thought he wasn't his dad. I tried to slow him down. Closer to the explosion we got off bigger the chance to be freed. But he grabbed me and jerked me out of train. As I felt I tried to protect my had. I jumped to my feats and tried to run to the place the explosion came from. He fallowed me. He was just behind me. The shekels didn't allow me to run fast. "Sorry love. You are going with me." He turned me to the direction we came from. "Lets go."  
"Mom! Dad! Hear!" I shouted and made a point of walking slowly. I won't let him get me to Philly.  
"Hell!" He picked me up bridal stile and walked fast in the previous direction. I started struggling just to stop him or slow him down. Someone was bound to notice us. "Lori!" He barked. He pushed me closer to himself so I couldn't move. "I promise. I won't let father or his men touch you but I can only do it for you if we are in Philly." He as well as I newer broke a single promise between us.  
"He'll use me to catch and kill everyone." I hopelessly huffed in his chest. That was the think I feared more than to be his prisoner.  
He stopped and put me on the ground. "You are right." He sighted. There was a mental war in his head about what to do. I saw it made him pain to let go of me.  
I heard someone shouting my name and saw mom and JJ running to us. "Pleas go. I don't know what they'd do."  
"Take care of your self. See you later." He winked at me and ran for it. I stared after him.  
Mom and JJ cached up with me. "I'm on him." JJ wanted to fallow Chris.  
"Don't." I sad softly. "He let me go."  
JJ looked at me questionably and mom sighted. "Lets get out of hear. We have to go beck to the camp." I nodded and fallowed them.  
"Lori." Father saw me first of the others as we joined them. The fight by the place of explosion ended already. I ran to him and hugged him. "You made us varied."  
"Sorry daddy." I spoke in a little voice.  
He held me at the length of his arms. "Are you O.K. honey? Had they done anything to you?"  
"I'm O.K." I gave him a reassuring smile.  
"She was with Chris." Mom exclaimed.  
"And stopped me when I wonted to go after him."JJ had to add. Just great. I rolled my eyes.  
"I knew you were once friends Lori but he is with the Militia." Father rosed his voice.  
"So were you!" I snapped. "You know why he let me go? Because Bass could use me to catch you and kill you. If he was what you think he is then by now I'd be in Philly."  
"We already know that not everyone in Militia is bad." Charley exclaimed. If she knew how easily she made me mad she'd stop.  
"Lorraine." He totally ignored Charley witch made me feel warmer. I was his daughter. I metered. Not her. His voice was dangerous and on the edge.  
"You know you lost the right to control my life when you left me four years ago! I was nice to you when you reappeared because I missed you. Now it seams I shouldn't!"  
Everyone looked at me dumbstruck. "Lori stop it." Aunty came out of nowhere and put a hand on my shoulder. I winced and she quickly released me. It was the one with the wound after the bullet. "Look Miles you three should talk but not now and hear. You have to talk privately. Now lets go back to the camp. She needs to be checked up. She's just too much like you." No one tried to oppose her. I felt some eyes on me but didn't care. My shoulder hurt again. It reopened when I jumped from the train. We fallowed Aunty in silence.  
I set on an examination table as the rebel doctor took care of me. My parents and Aunty were behind the door. A could hear them argue.  
"She has your views Miles. She can take care of herself and make her own decisions. I rosed her for you. She's not that ten years old child you left in my care." I heard as my Aunty sad calmly.  
"She's my child Conny. I can't help it how I see her. She'd always be my baby-girl." Father sighted. "Sorry but her view of Chris makes me worry. He was under Bass' influence for the last four years."  
"He is still my son and I tough him batter than you give me credit for. Just look at her. I did the same for her. It was your idea I should hide of with her." Aunty sounded angry.  
"Stop it both of you. If I didn't know better I could swore that you are both in the kindergarten." Mom hit the nail on the head.  
"Nora! Our child is just a teenager with no real experiences and was out there in the militia camp as a prisoner and now has the Stockholm syndrome." I just rolled my eyes.  
Mom laughed it off. "You know Miles you are acting now just like her. I'm not happy about her view of Christopher but there is a chance that she is right. You hadn't seen him in years."  
"Thanks Nora. I think you should calm down Miles."  
"No, I can't. You hadn't seen Bass recently. If you had..."  
I couldn't listen any more so after the doctor was done I left threw the other door and avoided them.  
Main-time in Philly.  
Chris stood in his father's office. He just got a fine lecture on what and how he should have done and he would still have his prisoner. "But I have one good valuable information. Mom's alive and with them."  
Sebastian Monreoe clenched his fist. "Now is she?" His instability kicking in.  
"Lorraine let it slip. So is lieutenant Nevile." At least direct it at someone else.  
"Sand me Tom. We'll speak up later." Chris left his father in his office and went to Major Nevile's. At least Sebastian's mind wasn't set upon Lori for now. If she won't do anything stupid he'll remember her matter when he'd be much calmer.


	3. Chapter two

In the next few days we tried to get out of the area unnoticed. The easiest would be to travel in small groups. My was the biggest. The Militia now know who to look for so I traveled with the reminds of my family, auntie Conny, Aaron and JJ. We were quiet. Other vice we'd queuer.  
Auntie held up her hand to stop us. Four soldiers five meters ahead. I retrieved my knife. Guns are to noise. Auntie got a bit to the left and made id appear that she's coming from there and has no idea that someone is there. "Oh, hi. Do you know how to get to Chicago? I'm lost again." They went for the guns but by that time we ambushed them from behind. Dad and JJ took the furthest, mum and me the closest. I could see that Charlotte was a bit taken by the fact she did nothing. They weren't breathing anymore. Aunt and Aaron were shaken by the view. Conny just came to the middle of their camp. There lied something and by the looks of it it was a flout. We proceeded threw the forest and after a while herd as someone whistled some melody. Others followed. "Damn. To the left. Change the direction." Father barked quietly. One of the flats was close. We just got behind some trees when heard someone approaching. Two soldiers. We took a care of them. Then there was noter whistling and than one high tone. They knew where we were. There was a big possibility we were surrounded.  
"OK. Aaron, you go with Nora, Rachel's with me, Conny and Charlot and JJ... Look out for Lori. The meeting's at our destination." Dad made the teams while I told Conny that we both should return home to the border. She nodded. We'll just get our respective partners to the meeting place and depart.  
JJ and I quickly took the south-east path and started to proceed cautiously. We passed ten kilometers and than crossed a river and proceeded west. After six more kilometers we finally came across someone. There was a road and a wagon with a militia escort. We made it just behind the bushes when we heard a gunshot. I went still and tried to guess who was it.  
In few seconds a group of soldiers brought in Conny. She wasn't struggling so I realized she planed it. As they came to the road, Chris came o from the wagon. I could see the mix of emotion on his face, but he quickly got his poker-face back.  
"I wanna talk to you." Auntie sad and he gave a wave of hand. His men took her in and he went after her. All the others outside.  
In a second both reappeared . Auntie had a knife pressed to his neck. "You will let all of us out of hear now. Forget about hunting us. Now!" She was shouting.  
This was an ugly bluff. She had her hand on his mouth so he can't shout. The best think to do would be to run. All of us knew. I just hoped that others got it and ran for it. "We shell get her out. But not now." A plan already formed in my hand. But this one would be carried out by our village. It was a stupidity form us to get involved now after all those years.  
I heard a shout and quickly realized that Chris bit auntie and she let go of his mouth. "She won't do it. She's my mother."  
I saw as in a slow motion as auntie pushed him away and gave him from behind and than went after the others. Both JJ and me took the clue to help her. We ran down the small hill and to the spot where they fought. It was a nice little fight and as it continued I realized it won't do. "JJ." I hissed and he looked at me. I just nodded and went ofter a soldier. He pushed away his opponent turned to me and garbed my hands forcing them behind my back. "Mrs. Monroe stop it or this bird is done for." Auntie tensed and stopped. By that time Chris was up again and saw JJ's action.  
"Let go of me!" I struggled and than went after his knee kicking it hard. He swore and let go of me. Auntie started to struggle once more but Chris got behind me and kicked my legs from under me and than pined me to the ground. He went after wound which still hurt as a hell.  
"John, tie her up in the wagon." He sad to one of his man who momently tied auntie and took her to the wagon. "Stop the search. We have enough. Hand me a rope and tie lieutenant Neville. Just safety measures." He sad and than he tied my hands back. Just after than he let go of me and forced me to my legs "Help him get on a horse. We are leaving for Philly." He forced me to get into the wagon and fallowed me in.  
"Christopher." Auntie sad softly as we entered. I could feel as the wagon moved.  
"Mom." He sad as he sat down. " She tried to explain you. What can you say to it?" I... It was never about you but about your father. As you guessed we were out of it till now. I just couldn't chose either side and you were safer with Bass." She sad softly.  
Chris nodded and sat down. "Let me think."  
We sat in a silence for a while. Than he spoke up. "I can't let any of you go. I'm sorry." He made sure to take all our hidden thinks and left the wagon. There was just one think going threw my head. What'd Bass do now? How will he use me to get to mom and dad? Shit!  
This time no miracle came. It took time time to get to Philly and we both were silent. When the wagon finally stopped, it was another day and already past five. Two soldiers came in and took us out. God think was that Bass didn't wait outside so we didn't have to see him yet. Bad think was that each of us will probably see him alone. "Take them to the west wing and put at least two female guards in the room with them. Don't untie them yet."  
I mentally swore as he left us. They took us to some sort of a waiting-room. In five minutes Chris came for auntie what let me for a few hours alone. The self-pitting came back. If only JJ could come out with a good story about spying or whatever and get us out. The getting us out part would be just too surreal. There wasn't even a way as radical as letting them shut me because the info would've come to late to my parents if. The door opened again and Chris came in. He wore his officer 'mask' plastered all around himself. "The general won't see you today. Fallow me." I just nodded. There was no way of escaping for now and no need to speak. "You are getting as comfortable as you can. Actually your aunt's apartment. Just don't show this good will of us down the toilet. I'll pick you up in the morning." He took me to my new golden cage and locked me up. I didn't sleep nor eat. There was no need for that. I was doomed.  
As the morning came so came a woman soldier. She helped me with the bath and my hair and also brought me a ridiculously long pink dress. It was too fancy for my taste. I dressed and than was taken to a great dining-room that I remembered from my childhood. As there was nothing else to do I set at my old place and waited. Bass, Chris and auntie came in in about the same time. I sighted inwardly and tried to smile. "Hi, uncle Bass."  
Now I saw why they meant back when we left. A cold wave washed down my spine.  
"Lori. Now I sea why Chris let you escape. You look wonderful. Past four years were good for you. Conny told me all about you two living out of the Republic. She told me why she left and how you weren't involved in the riot." I just nodded Whatever she told him was to keep us alive. "After the problem whit your family is settled, you are free to go or to stay."  
As if. I looked at him and clenched my fist under the table. "While I'm hear as a hostage you can bring them back. Pleas, don't kill them. I've just got them back." I knew there was nearly no hope to get out of this. "You were once friends." All what was left was his mercy or lack of it. My eyes connected with his pleading for a promise for which there was a small chance.  
"You know. When they came for Daniel and Rachel I gave Miles a chance to come back." I swallowed as he sad so. "But you have a point. But this'll mean you won't ewer leave Philly again." As if there was a hope I ever would.  
"Pleas. It's seams as a only place I can be with them. It still doesn't mean I forgive them that they left me." I just can't bring my self to be a reason for their death.  
"What about Charlotte and Rachel?" Chris asked from my right.  
"I don't know. Make them join the society? They are to up-sad over Danny's death. I newer saw the bloke." There was a pang in my chest. "Both will try to kill you. Others, as me, will be damned to them." I knew I was being selfish and all but the glimpse on those two in the last few days was enough to understand how far would they go. Especially my cousin.  
Conny gave me a hard look and sighted. "She is right. Even if they surrender they'll be most likely pretending. You should..."  
Bass stood up abruptly and I nearly got my plate to the ground. Chris catch it. "Don't you ewer tell me what to do! You left us hear alone. Even doe you sad it was to infiltrate the rebellion and let me now of their next strike. I appreciate that but you don't have my full trust as of yet."  
"As you wish Sebastian." I newer ewer saw her this submissive around him. A cold washed over me and i could feel Chris's hand on my in my lap out of sight. Otherwise he stayed impassive. Just that small gesture gave me a hope or if they were playing a good and bad kidnapper it worked perfectly.  
"I'm not hungry anymore." Bass stood up. "I'll decide and let you know. Take her to her room and come back, captain Monroe."  
"Good bye." I sad softly. There was no need to piss him any further.  
"Come on Lori." Chris gently took my hand and walked me to my cell. I still felt damn uneasy so I had my arms crossed. "Calm down. You weren't one to attack him. You are nearly as a to him. He is paranoid but won't harm you. I'll make sure of that." He ran a finger down my face and left me to my misery.  
In next tree weeks the only visitors I was allowed and also just for the meal-time were Mrs. Neville and Mrs. Backer. I found out that Bass sand Chris out on a mission and I went into a depression. I missed auntie, my parents, Chris. Even Rachel, Aaron and Charlotte who I barely knew. It was after a lunch with Mrs. Neville when I realized something was off. Could they just mixed something in my food? I asked for a doctor and they Mrs. Neville took me there.  
"Oh, hallow darling. Do you remember me?" An elderly woman asked. I just nodded. "What are you so frightened of?" I came to her and so that Mrs. Neville won't overhear told her what I feared of. "OK. Lie down. I'll check." Mrs. Neville's eyes widened as the doctor checked my belly. "Pleas leave us. She means no harm to me." The doctor was so kind to sand the nosy woman away. "When was the last time you ware with a man?"  
"Nearly five weeks ago with Christopher Monroe." There was no need to deny. She just wanted to check if I knew.  
"You are in fifth week. I suggest you'll play for now you just had a food-poisoning and when he comes back I'll inform him. He should find out before general. I don't wont to see you loosing it to his paranoia."  
"Thank you."  
She nodded and opened the door. "The girl has some serious food poisoning. I gave her some herbs. Some toxin she came across out of Philly." Mrs. Neville sinked her and took me back to my cell. From that point I got a high nutritious but not too tasty food and dreaded his return.  
It took him another two days to get back to Philly. There was again a lunch with the Monroes. By the look of it the doctor didn't speak to him yet. He told us that the information that my parents should surrender has spread and we just have to wait for the results. I felt angry at that but what I felt didn't meter hear.  
A hour after I got back to my room Chris waltzed in. He looked impassive till the door closed behind them. "Doctor told me."  
I pushed the book I was reading away and looked at him. It must have bin evident how scared I was of the upcoming reaction. "I'm sorry." I knew I sounded just like auntie when Bass shouted on her.  
Chris made a motion to sit next to me on the bad where I was lying and I shivered. He sat down anyway and than hugged me. "No worries love. I won't let anything to happen to you." It seemed as if he just decided about something. He let gently go of me and stroke my hair. "Dad won't do anything to you even if your folks won't come." I knew I was too old for this and so but I couldn't help my self and started to cry. He was right. If they won't come and instead attack Philly it would be most likely my end. Even so I didn't wont to be mother yet. Not like this. Not with that monster's son... "He won't harm you. You are too precious to me. I wonted to find a way to you before. Now it found us on its own. Sorry about that, but you were so sure of yourself back then. I missed you for a long time. You and mom."  
OK. I take one think back. He's not becoming his father and so I am not as alarmed as I was a second before. Or he is such a good actor. Anyway I relaxed a bit. "He'll be mad." I sad and still didn't know if I meant dad or Bass. Well, both were going to be mad. That one was for sure.  
"We have to tell him before tomorrow. Better sooner than later." He touched my cheek. "You'll be OK and it would mean that he'll have a stronger pool on yours folks. Relax a bit now. OK." He gave me a small peek on the forehead and smiled at me. "Now sit and I'll help you make your self more presentable." He took the brush from the nightstand and helped me get in some shape. Than I went to the small restroom and washed my face so it won't be so evident that I was crying. "Come love." He gave me a hand and we walked to the door. "Open up."The door opened and the female soldier let us out. "We have to see the general." With that sad we made our way to see Bass.  
As we came it was evident that someone was In his study with him. Chris sad something to the guard and the soldier went in. "I told you not to disturb us." I could hear Bass even from the hall.  
I heard steps as the soldier was telling something to Bass and captain Backer opened the door. I remembered the man. He looked at me somehow taken aback. But there was also something nasty and satisfying in that look. "Let us in Jeremy." Chris sad and it wasn't in a friendly way.  
Bass sent the soldier off and faced us. "What is it Christopher? We have an urgent business hear." His eyes glittered dangerously.  
Chris eyed Backer and I could tell he wasn't happy with his presence. "That's why I'm hear. You are going to recalculate some of your choices. There is one think you didn't count in as the information just came to my attention." I waited for Bass's outburst but no came. He just nodded at his son. "Both you and Miles are about to be grandfathers." He sad it as if he was just referring to a change of weather. I inwardly shivered and his arm went around my waist.  
Backer looked as if Santa came early. He probably waited how bad Bass explosion would be. I'm not a coward but I thought he was right and it'd be nasty. Bass's face went white, than green and than red. I looked franticly around searching for a hiding place. There was non so et least I tried to be as close to Chris as possible He was my only ally in the room. "Pleas, don't harm the little one. Do whatever you see fit with me once it's born." I knew I was speaking to a monster. But there was no way around this. He'd find out eventually.  
Chris let go of me and stood in front of me. Back to me so his bigger figure cowered me from the view. "They are my responsibility and aren't your pawns anymore. Even if Miles won't surrender you won't touch them." He wasn't pleading for my parents but that was OK. It wouldn't go well right now. "No one has to know about this in the next few days till they are about to surrender. If they don't you can announce it and use it against them."  
"You! Do you know what you are saying. She is still an enemy's daughter. She herself is an enemy. You're telling me you were so stupid as to..."  
"Yes and it's my responsibility. Even if it wasn't for this I wouldn't let you harm her. It's same as for you and mom. You know you shouldn't trust her but you forgave her in an instant. She is my." I can hear the resolution of that statement in his voice eve if I couldn't see.  
"You guarantee that she won't do anything stupid. She is under your watchful eyes now. Next two days you can't see her."I heard steps and Bass went past Chris. He looked at me. He was still angry. "If he screws up I'll take you to your word and let the bastard be born." I shivered. "Now go."  
Christopher's hand came back to my waist and he gave Bass a hard look. I could see Jeremy smiling satisfied smile from behind them. "Yes general." I peeped out.  
Chris didn't give his dad a second glance and took me back to my golden cadge. "No varies love. He won't touch either of you." He kissed my forehead and left the room. I heard as he instructed the guard to tell him about all of my visitors right away.


	4. Chapter 3

Bass made it so that no one was to visit me for next tree days. It was frustrating as I didn't have any info about my parents. One naive little part of me hoped that everything will be as in the past. We all together happily ever after. I got back to my reading as packing around the room won't help me.  
On a third day JJ came. He looked somehow solemn. "I'm taking you to the general, Ms. Matheson." I sighted and let him take me to the study. "Madam." He let me in and as I entered I saw my parents. I stopped in the doorway and didn't know if I was happy or if I should scream at them that this was no place for them and run for it. As I couldn't decide Chris came in and gently touched my shoulder. I looked at him and he nodded to the study so I finally entered.  
"You'll see her during meals. She is to stay in Philly and so is one of you when the other is on a mission. Do your work and it'll go well for you." The instruction was clear and reasonable. A cold wave washed over me. Would it be same with me once the baby is born?  
Mom came to me and hugged me. "Oh, Lori. We were so afraid." I gave her a small smile and a nod. I won't go all emotional in front of Bass so soon. I wonted to shout and scream.  
Dad didn't hug me but he somehow picked up something wired going on between me and Chris. "Let her go boy. She has no escape roads hear."  
I just realized that Chris's hand reminded on my shoulder in a calming but familiar way but I didn't protest. If it wasn't for him I don't wanna imagine what Bass would have done by now. Clearly they came a day later than they were supposed. "Don't." It was already for the second time I told them no defending him. Mom got that suspicious look which she used to have if any boy was around for too long. It used to by Chris and JJ most of the time. Especially Chris. Who was I kidding? We had it coming since we were children.  
Chris gave me a small smile and I shook my had. Not yet. Bass sourly knew what was it about as his expression darkened. "He'll take care of her so she wouldn't have to be locked up all the time. I rad reports what she has done in the camp when he caught her. Be glad I wont you back hear. She is as dangerous as the two of you. Take the girl to her new home." I wasn't happy about the lack of time. Leaving so suddenly after all that time apart and the stress of last five days. I wonted at least auntie. He made sour that my parents will always see me under his supervision. I regretted them coming before and now even more. If they didn't pick us up they'd be free perhaps.  
"Lori?" Chris sad softly as I was lost in my thoughts.  
"Yes?" My voice was somehow strange as I came beck to the present.  
"We have to go." I nodded and he pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear.  
I heard a growl from father and rolled my eyes. Before anyone could have done anything he punched Chris. The younger man just grabbed his fist few centimeters in front of himself. "This is why she is the hostage. You shouldn't act so foolishly Miles. Otherwise there would be consequences." Bass sad.  
I quickly turned to Chris. I wont to be as far as possible. "What hew you done with her?!"   
"Uncle Sebastian." I know I was pleading now. Don't tell them. I turned to face Chris and not the rest of the room. He gently wrapped me in his hands but his face was impassive.  
"We will be grandparents." Bass sad. A sanctification in his voice. This time father's punch landed as Chris let it threw. "It was her own escape road from the camp that lead to this." As I could've only guessed he tried to attack Chris. When he didn't I turned my wet face and saw that Backer stopped him. Mom was pail. "Go."  
Chris turned around and took my hand in his. I was relived that I don't have to face them now. Last glimpse on them and I was really disturbed by the anger plastered all over dad's face. Chris made his way to the corridor that was in another direction than my last cell. We turned few stairs and found ourself outside of the compound. Non of soldiers protested as we passed and some of them made a smalltalk. I was let to a nice colonial style house nearby what I know was the old Monroes and the old Mathesons house. Chris withdraw his keys and opened the door. This one, if I remember correctly, belonged to doctor Moor but the man was ancient already back then. We entered the living room and Chris stopped to take of his shoes so I've done the same and he handed me a pair of white slippers. I put them on and proceeded in the house. It was new I'd say. He probably got it in the last tree days. There weren't many personal belongings and the furniture looked well but not in his taste. He probably lived at Basses or at a single flat before.  
“The kitchen is on this floor. So is a small rest room. There is a study and a library in the second floor and four bedrooms at third floor. There are also three bathrooms. One bedroom serves as a guest room or so I was told. It's up to you if you wont to share the room or if you wont your own. We can leave the master bedroom unoccupied for now if you wish so. At least people won't start talking yet.”  
He let me wonder of around the room. I turned to him and gave him a small smile. “Perhaps we should try to live as a couple. It'd be more difficult once he or she is born.” I sighted. This was getting on my nerve. I should be concentrating on this and not on my parents. This situation... I looked at Chris and waited for his reaction.  
He gave me a sower smile. “Yes, you are right. But there is one think I wonted to talk about. Take a seat.” I sighted and set down on the sofa next to him. “Dad's a bit unstable. Who am I kidding? Weary unstable. I just... I'm affright that once the small one is born or once your folks do something really he can harm you.”  
I shivered. His hand went instinctively around my shoulder. As Bass sad he'll take me on my word after the baby's born. “Even before...”  
“Yes, he may.” Chris nodded. My stomach made a roll. “But there is a way around it. If you wont. I know it's forcing you into it but... Become my wife. Then he wouldn't lie a hand on you. If you won't I promise I'll do what it takes to make you safe.” He pated my head with his free hand.  
“I'll.” I sad that magical sentence and than realized what a scene was dad going to create. My dad. My dad and mom in the hands of one Sebastian Monroe, the general of the Monroes republic. “Is there a way for thinks to be as those four years ago? And I don't mean those between the two of us. I sad quietly.  
“We'll see.” He gave me a kiss on my hair. Than he stood. “But now it's time for shopping. I didn't know what to pick for you as it is some time since you were in Philly and back than Nora usually picked your clothes for you.“  
I smiled. He had a way with women as JJ had sad. It didn't meter. His offer was generous and that of a responsible adult. It took both her father and Bass to do the wary same thing for our mothers to much time and both done it after the blackout. We left the house - our house. There was a marketplace a walk-distance from the center. I picked some casual clothes as well as some for the garden behind the house and some just for the meals with the others.  
It took too much time so we just got home and I had just enough time to change the dress. The navy color of the dress was more than beautiful. Chris took my hand and closed the door. The short walk later and there were another fears to face. My parents reaction after they calmed down a bit. Auntie and her reaction and Bass. The one I was less afraid was auntie.  
We were the last to enter the dining-room except from Bass. There was a tense silence. I zoomed the room and sat down as Chris prepared the chair for me. He set next to me. "That dress is nice, Lori." It wouldn't be auntie if she'd left the room in silent tension.  
I smiled. "Chris helped me to pick it." You could have sliced threw the tension.  
"How were your last few days?" She asked.  
Was it because they thought Chris'd tell on them? I just couldn't get my had past their acting. Or were they now giving me the silent treatment? "Bit lonely till today. How was your mission by the way?"  
"Well, it was actually a boring inspection to keep me out of town." He didn't find anything wrong about speaking this way about Bass.  
"Lori, I'm sorry that we brought this upon you." Mom sad suddenly.  
"She brought it on her self." Dad barked.  
Auntie rolled her eyes. "Don't blame her. She wasn't the one to decide that she was leaving Philly nor the one who tried to assassinate my father. If it wasn't for you she wouldn't live like a hostage and have years of time till she'd settle down and have a family." Chris stared into dads angry eyes. Same anger in his. "I didn't ask for this any more then she did. At least not now and under this circumstances."  
"You little punk. How dare you!" Father jumped up. This time mom didn't stop him so that meant she agreed.  
"Calm down or there will be consequences for all of us to pay." I sad coldly. Chris was right when it came to who created the situation we were in. "He sad that I was a hostage but forgot to say that with a big house and company. You are the one who has this conflict with uncle Sebastian and not me." I knew this was kind of showing them my back when they were in a hard situation but they were starting to get on my nerve and making the situation worse.  
"Lori!" Mom sad astonished.  
"What a family drama. Listen to her Miles. She has a point." I didn't know nor care for how long did Bass stood in the door. I was just glad for the distraction. He gave me a nod and set behind the table. On that sign the food had arrive.  
Father did his best to calm down just so he could re-take his seat. After that we ate in silence. That treat should have remind a casual occurrence during our meals together. Family gatherings - that's what Bass started to call it.  
Mom and dad tried to steal at least a minute of privacy whit me around but they didn't have a chance. I still didn't know if Chris and auntie reconnected. He was most likely still up-sad with her. That was why it didn't surprise me when Chris told me that his folks wee going to be around for the home-coming party. They arrived at five so we won't miss the diner.  
I' had already realized that the only way for now and perhaps for my lifetime is to play along with Chris. I could had had more personally against my folks than against Bass. I was expecting a child and most likely would soon be married to the only male I ever had a crush on. We were well of. I have all the time and means for my hobbies, would have time for our children as I presumed there would be more of them in time and perhaps could create an orphanage. I knew I didn't count in my folks but they weren't of as bad as they acted. They didn't have that much freedom as I had but were still quiet well of. It wasn't as if they were locked away in some underground prison nor they didn't wait for their execution. They just didn't wont to realize it.  
Auntie brought a pie and I created some sandwiches. Chris was the one to open the door. I did my best to prepare psychically for the encounter. Bass and auntie came in together. It was strange to see him in this kind of environment. It was much easier with auntie as we lived together for the last four years. “Lori.” She hugged me as a small child but that was precisely what I needed. “Christopher.” She smiled at her son. At least someone felt less queer than me. She moved on to her son and Bass came forward.  
“Lori.” He had his polite but diplomatic smile plastered on his face.  
“Mr. Monroe.” No general hear my soon-to-be father-in-low. I gave him the same kind of smile.  
“For you it's Sebastian.” He tried to look benevolent. Well lets him have his little comfort. After all he was the player in this game with the most power in hands.  
“Sebastian.” Auntie and Chris were chatting among themselves so it was up to me to entertain 'Sebastian'. “Was it the pregnancy or how so you changed your mind about me.” I knew I was risking but I had to know if I reminded just a tool in his game or if he considered me a human-being.  
“Both and non. As it seems my boy always hoped that you'll come back one day and reconnect. I remember Conny and Nora making fun when you were children that you will marry some day. He is my legacy.” He was proud at and fond of Chris. That much was for sure.  
“That's funny. I used to imagine that as a child. He was the think I missed most about Philly.” A small smile escaped to my lips. So Chris missed me and 'Sebastian” can be civil when he wants. “Pleas sit down.” I sad and all or us set on the sofa.  
“Dad, we were thinking.” Chris began and a new wave of fear washed over me. What if he forbids it?  
“Yes, son?” Bass looked at his son. And hear I am again calling him Bass as dad used to have.  
“It'd be better if we get married. That way you wouldn't have to worry about Lori anymore and you'll show Miles that there is no escape for him. You still have Nora over him and if you don't sand him after Rachel and her companions he won't do anything really stupid. Anyway it's better for us without the power.” He made his point and I fully agreed. I was born the same year as Danny so there wasn't much that I remembered from before power went off but that much I gathered by now.  
“You have my permission. I knew it when you brought her in that there was something going on. The other think I'll reconsider.”  
“Thank you Sebastian.” I sad softly. “Just pleas don't tell it to mom and dad yet. He'd go mad and do something stupid.” Chris put his arm around my shoulders.  
“How much of the conversation before the lunch did you catch?” Chris asked.  
“Everything since Nora sad they brought it on Lori.”  
It was sad. Really sad. I was more reconnecting with Bass than with my parents. God nows where and how Bass kept them. I'm a horrible daughter. “Pardon me.” I had to stand up and went for the kitchen. I just couldn't do this. How was I supposed to live happy-ever-after? This was a nightmare. It had bright sides to it but there was too much dark. It was like in the old fray-tails. One king kidnaps the princes to marry his son and the second king has to make his biddings. Why do I have to be the princes in the middle of this? Bass knew very well what this would do to me. The problem whit this was that this was no fray-tail and there was no hero to come.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and was turned around from the window. It was my auntie. She hugged me. I knew I was crying and I didn't care. It wasn't about the child or Chris and... “Shh. It'll be alright.”  
“I know I have to stay hear. There is no other place for me to be. I know I'm quiet lucky. But what about them? Thanks to my existence he can do anything to them. I don't like them being forced to stay. I didn't have a chance to see them alone. I just...” There was a mix of several emotions in my mind.  
“It's not for ever. Sooner or later they will get it. There isn't any other way in this world than them with me as allies.” I didn't know when he entered but sour as hell Bass heard it all.


End file.
